Ash Ketchum meets the SAK COMPLETED
by Rocky G
Summary: For the first time, Ash and his friends meet the \\{S.A.K}/. What happens next is is is also my first story.


"We did it! We got Charizard!" Ash said. "Ash, don't you know you already had one before?"  
Misty said, trying to get Ash's attention, "You also know WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
AND I DO NOT WANT TO STAY HERE FOREVER. WHY DO YA HAVE TO GET US LOST EVERY TIME!?" Misty yelled at Ash. "Chill, chill!" Brock said, "If you two don't stop arguing, we'll never get out of this forest." Pi! Pika-Chu! Cha!" Pikachu said (Which means "what was that noise?") Just then… BOOOM "What was that?" Ash said, panting as he tried to catch up with Misty and Brock, "It better not a bug pokemon!" Misty said, "Still afraid even after butterfree?" Ash said, knowing that would tease her and make her angry, "Guys, can we just stop just for one day? " Brock said, obviously annoyed about them fighting, mostly because he secretly knew Misty loved Ash. Then as they got to the top of the hill they saw a large portal being formed in the sky. As our heroes came closer to the portal, or the portal came closer to them, actually, the portal began ejecting this small capsule that was coming down at super speed. "LOOK OUT!" Brock said, "Run!" then, BOOOM the capsule crashed and exploded into the ground, sending our heroes into the side of a nearby mountain, making Ash and Misty unconscious but brock was left conscious to witness what had happened…

"Are they alive?" Rocky said, (which is actually me but I came into the pokemon universe)

"Yes. But some of them were knocked unconscious from the impact." Top said.

"Where is the other \\\\{S.A.K}/ members? They were supposed to come hours ago." said Rocky.

"Super-senses, identify them" Rocky commanded.

"Ash Ketchum, Misty and Brock" said the monotone-voiced Super-Senses, "More detail, Sir?"

"Yes, give me status on undiscovered Pokémon as well." Rocky said.  
"Ash and Misty are currently in the unconscious state. No injuries for either one of them. Brock is slightly conscious and hears us, but isn't injured and he also is paralyzed and will remain so for exactly five minutes."

"They will probably think of some of us as Pokémon." Top said, "Especially Ash, because he is so dense, most of the time. Speaking of Ash, why don't you turn off your anonymous voice? They will probably just be scared and run away, then we can't get any data from them.

"Fine. Super Sense deactivate mega voice". (now from here I speak with a normal voice) "When is it that Ash and Misty wake up?" Rocky said, also knowing they need help, or they may die from shock. "If we can help them in no less than five minutes, they will live and will wake in about 5 hours."

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 2 "Help"

Top and Rocky decided to help Ash and Misty, while Brock was hiding, trying to figure out whether to run or save Ash and Misty.

"If they hurt Ash or Misty, they will regret it for the rest of their lives!" Brock whispered angrily to himself.

Meanwhile Top was making medicine for Rocky to apply on Ash and Misty.

"Who are you going to give it to first, Rocky?" Top asked.

"Ash. Because he is awesome. But I will wait for two of the main shots to be created, (which you have only got 3 minutes to make them) so Misty can have hers ASAP as well."  
"Is he gonna kill Ash? Or help him?" Brock wondered. "But just in case he is trying to kill them, I will make a trap. ONIX GO! GEODUDE GO!" Geodude and Onix came out of their Pokéballs and silently went into the ground "If they try to hurt Ash or Misty, give them a big surprise!" Brock said.

"Brock is close, or actually I know exactly where he is. And he thinks we want to kill his friends, so he thinks we don't notice his Pokémon burrowing underneath the crater." Rocky said.

"He really does care about them, Rocky. He could think we are villains because he doesn't know who we are, just from experience he automatically thinks we want to kill Ash or Misty or even both, and he probably thinks we are thieves or something" said Top, who just finished making the main dose of the medicine, the one that will wake them up , but their condition was so bad it would take 5 hours to wake them up

"Give the medicine to me, Top. There is no time to waste, Do you got it ready yet?"  
"Yeah, here it is"  
Top gave Rocky the medicine which came in a small thing used for injecting shots. To the \\\\{S.A.K}/ it is called 'Trydon' . Anyway, Rocky got the medicine and came over to the unconscious Ash.  
"It's okay, buddy. We are here to help" Rocky said as he then lifted Ash's arm then injected the medicine, then gently put the arm down again. Then he put the empty Trydon in a slot in one of Top's special Trydon containers. Then he took out the other full Trydon in his pocket then walked over to Misty, who looked absolutely defeated, forlorn , and looked like she was lost forever even while unconscious. Anyway, Rocky came to Misty and injected the medicine the same way he did to Ash.

"Did we do it in time?" Rocky asked worriedly.

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 3 "THE FIGHT"

"Yup, but what in Jon's name is a snowstorm coming here?" Top said, showing that he was worried.

"I sense Hydras" Rocky said.

Just then, a group of hydrean assassins came.

"Can't you guys see we are in the middle of something?" Top said

"You don't stand a chance. We outnumbered you 50-2. Even if you do defeat us, the people who you are trying to save will die." The leader of the assassin team said.

During this argument, Ash managed to wake up just enough to see the entire battle

"How do you prefer do fight, Hydrean?" Rocky said.

"It is not wise of someone to make fun of his own species, Rocky. I choose Battle."

"And this is a Pokémon world. Where the entire way of fighting is a Pokémon fight . And you choose our way of battle. Sometimes I don't know how smart Hydra is. Enough talk, give me your best shot." Rocky said.

"I will still fight, with Pokémon style!" Rocky said.

"Anaklusmos, I choose you!"  
Anaklusmos was Rocky's sword, and the word Anaklusmos means Riptide. And it can evolve to stronger weapons, which only a Titan can do.

"Stop, wait a minute" Rocky said.

"This is no time to sing! You shall pay for insulting us!" The leader said.

As he wrote golden lines with his finger, Rocky said,

"Black Ninja Power!"  
Then Rocky began to get covered by what looked like black goo. Somewhat related to Eddie brock transformed into venom. After Rocky's face had been covered, he spoke with his anonymous voice,  
"Prepare to loose"

1 minute later…

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 4 "Shelter"

"Too easy. They need to learn how to fight better or they're never going to win." Rocky said.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Top said

"ASH, MISTY,AND BROCK!" Black Ninja said with his anonymous voice.

They searched for them and found misty on a large hill, shaking and still having the same look on her face. Ash nearly drowned in a ice cold river, and Brock was OK, so he decided to ask questions about what had happened to his friends.

"Will they be okay?" Brock said.

"Ash is awake, but I need to teleport to him now, to get him out of the river."  
5 seconds later.. Rocky comes back, with a surprised look on his face.

"Is Ash okay? And Misty?" Brock asked patiently and worriedly.

"Yes. But as soon as I got Ash out of the river, he immediately looked for Misty. And he also didn't want me to help him. Sometimes I wonder how Ash can be so strong. Its almost as if Ash is one of us."

"Who is 'us'?"

"My team, the \\\\{S.A.K}/ . Ash probably has adrenaline pumping thourgh his veins right now."

Rocky said, "I think Ash probably is in love with Misty, actually Misty and Ash love each other although usually they do not show it."  
Meanwhile…. Ash runs toward the still unconscious Misty. "Please don't be dead, Mist. Please just be asleep and going to wake soon." Ash said. He then knelt beside her, then lifted her up, surprised at how light she was. "I will do whatever I can for you, Mist." Ash said. As he came to the camp, for Rocky had informed Ash how to get there, he saw that it was a small cabin with six rooms. Ash noticed that Misty was beginning to shiver rapidly, so Ash told Rocky to put a fireplace there, hoping Rocky would use his powers for it, so as soon as Ash went to his room, he saw two beds, one for him, the other for Misty, (who still showed no signs of waking up)as Ash observed the bed, he noticed both the beds had been placed near a fireplace, just as Ash requested. Then he put down Misty onto her bed then started placing the blankets over her to completely cover her up to her neck.

"That should warm you up." Ash said.

He also found a note in his bed.

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 5 "Misty and the note"  
The note Ash had found read:

' _Dear Ash, I am deeply sorry about what I did coming here. I realize you are a Trainer, and a very talented and great one at that! Misty should wake in another 5 hours from when you read this part of the letter. Also I wanted to tell you I may have drugged you once so you could forget that you were conscious entirely when I landed, but I needed you to think it was a dream that you saw me after I had landed. I am sorry for the dangers I have given you by coming here, such as the attack, which I secretly predicted when I drugged you after I landed that you would wake when I started fighting. The assassins that Top and I had defeated tried to capture you, to use you as a hostage so they can control me. I promise I will not make you are your friends ever unconscious again, unless it is an emergency and it is necessary that I do so. Either way you will have plenty of time to be conscious. As for Misty, you should know that I visited on the island Misty was on and I saw her with tracey saying "Legend or not, Ash can't do this alone!" and other touching things when she dived into the water to save you from drowning. I was surprised, but I knew she loves you and I also know you love her, too. And also if you try to talk to me about this I will disappear. I know how to find out anything, from your next thought to when is Misty going to wake up, Or even when will this note ends, it ends here. (And also if you want to see misty saving you, tell me in private, so Misty doesn't blush herself too much)_

 _Your Friend, Rocky'_

Ash looked surprised. Then he set he note aside for future reference and settled down near Misty, who still shivered. Then Ash thought, _Maybe Misty will get mad at me for it later, but not now._

Ash then went underneath the covers with Misty, then put his hand on her arm "How's this?" Then Misty stopped shivering and began quietly snoring. "Rocky said you would be up in 5 hours, so I can spend some time with you." So then Ash kissed Misty, then Misty started to have a slight smile. "Maybe you are having a better dream." Ash said, "Wow. Thanks for saving me out there, I could've drowned if it weren't for you, Misty. I am so glad you risked your life to save mine instead of letting me die." Then Ash began to be very tired, but he forced himself to stay awake, and to keep an eye on Misty the entire time. "Okay, Mist. Time to wake up now." Ash said. "Rocky, why isn't she awake yet?"

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 5 "GREEN DRAGON AND TUMOR"

"Because from here you still have exactly 4 hours and twenty minutes before she wakes up. Do you want me to tell you what she is dreaming about?"  
"How would you know that she is even dreaming, and if so, then how could you know?"  
"Because I am the Author."  
"What?"  
"Yes, Ashy boy, and you cannot do anything about it. I came to your universe. And that I break the fourth wall makes no sense to you, doesn't it?" Rocky said, but the reason was he was getting very impatient, unlike how he usually is.

"What!? You should go now Rocky, before you regret being here."  
"Come on, Ash. Pokemon fight or fighting with ANY weapons, I still win. I do not want to challenge you though."  
'Whatareya AFRAID, Rocky?' "Not the slightest bit."  
"Your Pikachu will lose against my Zapodos. And Bulbasaur and Squirtle, they would tremble fighting my Venussaur and Blastiose, and Brock's Vulpix would be terrified against my Ninetales. Plus, I have every kind of pokemon ever to exist, so I could lower myself and fight your pokemon against the my pokemon of the same kind.  
And just about every pokemon that your friends have, I also have. And my Honeedge would win anyway, along with my Drifblim, and my Alacazam. I have Arceus, too. But I do not think it is worth fighting you and hurting your pokemon with my overpowered ones such as Mew and Mewtwo, and I also realize you want to to leave so you two can have privacy, so I will do so. Goodbye, Ashy boy."  
"What a mouth." Ash said "I still need to help Misty any way I can."

"Oh and Ash, your Mom is calling, lol just kidding hahahahhahaha" Rocky said, trying to tease Ash but then stopped bothering Ash.  
"Ash, Do not get out of the house, I am serious. If you go outside they will kill you." Rocky said."Don't worry, Ash. I will transform into Black Ninja. Anyway Ash enjoy your sleep, or you might die if I don't make you unconscious."  
With a snap of his fingers, Ash then closed his eyes and fell asleep beside Misty.

"So, now you have a pet Ash?" Green Dragon said

"Not exactly, Rocket.

"You mean, Team Rocket?" Ash said, struggling to stay awake

Then Black Ninja snapped his half-hydrean fingers, Ash immediately lost consciousness. With Ash now unconscious, Green Dragon and Black Ninja began to fight.

"You don't stand a chance." Green Dragon said with a anonymous voice.

"You never could win, even you brilliantly picked times like these to fight." Black Ninja said, also with a anonymous voice, which was traditional for higher powers like themselves.(Also they now began only talking with an anonymous voice from here on unless i say otherwise)

"Enough mouth! Lose and all your pets die!" Green Dragon said.

"You imbecile, they are not pets, I am just visiting when you decided along with your stupid Hydrean friends to attack them!" Black Ninja said.

"Anaklusmos, Destory the anti-titan!" Black Ninja said.

"Blade Destructo! Show them how real Anti-Titans fight!" Green Dragon yelled.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Too bad your obsession with Pokemon has left me with an advantage." Green Dragon smirked.

"Which is what, brother?" Black Ninja said

"The ability to evolve."

"Oh, really? Anaklusmos, Evolve to DestructionWave!"

Then the sword Anaklusmos evolved onto DestructionWave. (Anaklusmos means RipTide, its the same sword used in Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

"MEGA SLAUGHTER" They both yelled.

1 MINUTE LATER..

For the first time ever, Green Dragon lay unconscious in the mid-air battlefield, but as usual, Black Ninja won, but as soon as he jumped down he turned into Rocky again, but with blood all over his body; it had been one the the toughest battles ever: An Anti-Titan vs a Titan. Green Dragon was really Rocket, Rocky's brother and also is a skilled solder, Rocky still remained energetic, showing no signs of being tired, but what confused Brock the most was that Rocky seemed to get a lot of more energy after fighting. Brock asked Rocky if it were true.

"Is my theory true?" Brock said, knowing Rocky could read his mind.

"Yes." was the reply.

"But how?" Brock said.

"Because I have ADHD."

"REALLY? Wow!" Brock said.  
"Brock, if if want to know about Hydra, and my SAK, you can read my book."

"Yeah sure. I think seen it"

Then Rocky decided Ash had spent enough time unconscious, so Rocky snapped his fingers twice and Ash woke up.

"Wh-Where am I?" Ash said

Then Brock told Ash what had happened.

"Is he exhausted?" Ash asked

"Not at all. In fact, he is even more energetic than he was even before the battle!  
"Really?! How?"  
"because of his ADHD."  
"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Nevermind."

"I gotta go to bed now, its getting late." Brock said.

"Good night."

But neither one of them actually went to bed soon, Ash stayed to comfort Misty, and Brock talked to Rocky the whole night.

"Are you okay, Mist?"  
 _I need to ask Rocky about Misty, maybe he will know what to do._ Ash thought.

"Ash, Misty has 3 hours left of being unconscious, so kiss her if you want, because she probably when she wakes up will give you a hard time unless you tell her or I show her on video what you had done to her when you got out of the river ..." Rocky said, kinda hoping that would tease Ash about the kissing part.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ash said sarcastically, "And next time you call me Ashy boy Green Ninja or whatever is going to kick your butt."

That was enough to make Rocky stop. The SAK leader stopped dead in his tracks, then he dropped to the floor, dead.

"Wow. guess we found his weakness."  
But when they looked behind Rocky, they saw Tumor.

"Hi, Darlings." He said with a very scary voice.

Both of them screamed so loud they could be heard by Team Rocket, who just ran in the oppisite direction. But just as Brock and Ash screamed, Jon appeared and threw a unsuspecting Tumor high in the air then driving Tumor back into a newly made portal.

"Goodbye, and Black Ninja isn't dead, despite what you may think." Jon said in with a Legendary Voice.

Then he went into the portal with Tumor, then the portal disappeared.

"Hydra Attack. I knew it was coming, but I would have never expected it to come so early.

"Ash, you may not know that I can break the fourth wall, allowing me to travel to different universes, even of the same kind. I have done this even in Pokémon.. Ash Ketchum, you must train, or die. Which one do you choose?"  
"Train, duh." Ash said.  
Then I must copy a suit I found in another universe, it was another author named Oathkeeper0317. His suit his far above even \\\\{S.A.K}/ standards, so I then came, made a copy of the other Ash's suit, then came back." Rocky said as he turned into black ninja. He then revealed a backpack, which said "Ash Ketchum" "This is your reward for training," Black Ninja said. "You must know however it is not easy, and it will never be, but in this case, I have to be quick, so I must do the only way I can do something quick.  
"How?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Is if you learn, from your unconscious mind. That is how I learned, and will never forget it. It changes your instinct in a much better way."

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 6 "Fast and Furious Training."  
Ash's excitement dropped. He knew each time he was unconscious he couldn't worry about anything, including Misty, which only made Ash angry. "What would make me want to do it without forcing me?" Ash asked.

"Maybe if I contacted Lucario, he would help us. If he does, you will be a very powerful Ash Ketchum. If he doesn't, we all die. Good night Ashy boy-uh meant Ash."  
Ash got slightly annoyed when Black Ninja said that, but was totally relaxed when Black Ninja snapped his fingers not twice, but three times, the two times so Ash could sleep without becoming hungry at all, the third so his unconscious mind would take over. Then Ash stood up straight, and opened his eyes (because his unconscious mind taken over completely) and then said:

"Wow. It feels so new and exciting finally coming out of here"

"The Hydra first did it to me in training, but when I was conscious the hdreans whipped the daylights out of me, or just punched me in the head. They would've killed me if it hadn't been for Tumor's orders to make me become Comrade Destructo. Not like that was good or anything, and let's just say if I wasn't the son of –ARGON KNIGHT- I would been dead years ago. I really don't want to discuss any more, for the Rocky inside already hears this, so I will knock him out to, and he knows he must so he can train you. I will contact Lucario. Then Black Ninja came and punched Rocky in the ribs, then after Rocky finished coughing up blood, Rocky took a uppercut to the head, knocking him out instantly.  
"I need to fix Rocky's programming in his Ribs, or he could be in major trouble." Black Ninja said

15 minutes later…

"Glad you could come, Lucario."  
So this is Ash. Why does he have completely white eyes now, did you use hypnosis on him?" Lucario asked.  
"Oh, hi lucario, let's get training.

So Black Ninja paused time. "We got 5 hours. Then I will not pause time any longer."  
5 HOURS OF TRAINING LATER

Rocky woke up, his programming fixed, (which is explained in my other story which is a crossover of percy Jackson, updated.) and changed into himself.

"Good work, Ash. When Misty hears about this she'll probably love you more." Rocky said.

"Thanks Lucario." Rocky said.

"Anytime." Lucario replied, then with that, he then teleported somewhere else.  
"Time to wake up, Ash." Rocky said, then he clapped his hands once, then Ash woke up, surprised that he felt like he gained a new power.

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 7 "Ash's New Power."

"Did Lucario come?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and by the way, your feeling of new power s intentional, and you did excellent in training." Rocky said.  
"And I thought I would be a Slowbro." Ash said.

"Here is your reward, Ash. Good Job."  
Then Rocky gave the backpack to Ash, then pointed to a small room that had just appeared out of nowhere in the large white room, that looked majectic. It was where Black Ninja trained Ash.

Then Ash went inside the small empty room and put his clothes on. When he looked in the mirror, he said. "I look absolutely amazing." Rocky smiled. "WARNING: Hydreans within 100 MILES. BE PrEPARED FOR ATTACKS." Rocky's super senses said.

Then Ash felt his powers was under his command. He tried saying "change to normal clothes" The powers obeyed. "Get the clothes Rocky gave back on" and they obeyed. Then he went out of the room, trying to practice using his thought to control his powers. And everything Ash did it seemed he did it many times before. Then he teleported to Misty, who he knew was going to wake up in 50 seconds. So after changing to his regular clothes, he went underneath the covers with Misty again, then kissed Misty, who again, showed a smile but this time with a blush.

Then he saw a little bit later, the gym leader's eyes open, then with a yawn and a gasp, he saw Ash.

"How did I get here?" She asked. "and why are you hugging me?"  
"It's a long story, but Ash saved you. I will explain later." Rocky said.  
Ash attempted to punch Rocky with a flaming fist, but Rocky dodged it with a flash of black, and teleported behind Ash, then tripped him.  
"I didn't give you all those powers so you can kill me by trying to hit me in in my weak spot. As the name implies, I am a ninja, a black ninja to be exact. I know my skin is white and now you think I am racist. But blame the author. But nice try, Ash. I know why you did it,"  
"FIVE HOURS- oh wait I am not supposed to say that, the author is supposed to type that in. Do it now."  
FIVE HOURS LATER.  
Green Dragon, and the Anti version of Rocky's most powerful soliders came with him. Ash was shocked when he saw a green verision of himself. "That is your Anti-twin. Everyone has an Anti Twin. Unfortunately even I do."  
"Who is he?" Ash said as he and a half Black Ninja and half Rocky were spying on the hydrean soldiers came to the camp. Black Ninja pointed to the green person in front of the army "That's him. My real brother. He sacrificed himself for me. He use to be the leader of SAK. Before I was, and that time I was against him. You need to see the book for more information. Anyway teleport to your friends and tell Brock to go pull the lever in front of the windows, and also tell them to be quiet. Dinner Is in the fridge downstairs." 5 MINUTES LATER.. "Okay, now I am back. When will we attack?" Ash asked.

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 8 "The Ultimate War."  
"We can be unconscious, but not ever dead from now on. And it will be extremely hard for any enemies to make you unconscious once you get your superpower outfit." Black Ninja said (also whenever black ninja speaks, he speaks with a anonymous voice.) "3…..2…..1…. ATTACK!" Black Ninja said.

5 HOURS LATER.. Green Dragon was speaking to Ash.  
"Where is he?" Green Dragon said with his permanent anonymous voice.  
"I don't know! Stop Hurting me!" Ash said, trying his best to stay conscious. And he said the truth, too.  
Then Green Dragon knew Ash wasn't lying, and sensed Black Ninja, so he first sheathed his sharp claws in his green, armored arm, then he punched Ash in the head. Ash screamed in pain (Luckily for him, Green Dragon put back his claws into his arm then Ash thought he was truly a green armored cyborg.  
So Green Dragon punched Ash in the head, making Ash unconscious for 18 hours.

"You son of a stupid hydrean leader." Black Ninja said, but Rocky was allowed to say this, or Black Ninja wouldn't have said it,

"Ah. A nice battle just for you and me. With both my best soldiers and yours unconscious, we can finally fight, just you and me. BLADE DESTRUCTO DESTROY HIM!" Then, a green, orange, red shiny blade appeared in Green Dragon's armored hand.

"ANAKLUSMOS DESTROY HIM!" Black Ninja said, while he used Mega-Evolution also on himself

5 MINUTES LATER…..

TWANG!

"HA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?" Green Dragon said.

"I'M JUST STARTING. Black Ninja said.

Then, after hours of sword fighting, the Titans decided to use the deadly martial arts.

Black Ninja put away his sword then flipped in mid-air, ejecting a large ball of his Black COSMO Energy. Green Dragon easily dodged this, and then unsheathed his claws which he had all over his body, "You are a true POKEmon, Get it?" Black Ninja joked.

"Very funny." Then he jabbed his clawed hand and arm into Black Ninja, who didn't receive damage at all, but Rocky almost got hit. (Just think of venom from spiderman and you'll know what it feels like: Being in a small room basically, with black parasite goo, that's pretty much describes where Rocky goes to when he becomes black ninja.)  
But with Black Ninja on his side, Rocky's again newly broken ribs were fixed in no time. Then he did a mega-black cosmo energy kick on Green Dragon which Green Dragon couldn't get out of the way of, nearly knocking the Rocket inside Green Dragon unconscious. "GET REVENGE" Rocket commanded. Then Green Dragon flipped in the air, making mega-kicks and mega-punches. D his

MANY PAINFUL HOURS OF FIGHTING LATER…

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 9 "The End of The War that was supposed to be a vacation."

Rocky was lying on the ground, with his \\\\{ }/ Leader uniform on, he lay unconscious only 10 feet away from Rocket, who had his also special leader uniform on, with claws all over it, with his head still in a metallic had case that hard sharper spikes and a green-dragon like head with a blac k rectangular object on one of his eyes, with the other eye covered with an invisible shield.

Both woke up at the same time.

"Brother, I beg you not to do this." Rocky said

:"So you're afraid of me?" Rocket said.

"That makes us even."  
"You know how you deleted the authors other story?"  
"Yeah."  
Well, the Author wanted to tell you something as a reward for deleting his document on MS Word which had 5K words and twelve pages."  
"What is it?" Rocket asked,

"This." Rocky said. Then he punched Rocket with a flaming fist, making him fly way up in the air.

5 MINUTES LATER… Green Dragon came down, flaming. When he hit the ground, he was out cold.

Rocky then felt a huge stream of adrenaline coming through his veins as he sensed another presence,.

Tumor.

"You son of a *****." Tumor said.

"Hey, can you keep down the mouth? The author wouldn't like you to do this." Rocky said

"Too Bad. Only Twintonavitio can stop me now.

 _I will change the plot and make Twintonavitio come in a couple hours._ Rocky thought. While blocking Tumor access to read his thoughts. "Hey Tumor, do you feel could after a thousand years sitting on a chair?" "I certainly do, mortal," Tumor said. "NOW DIE" He said,

HOURS LATER: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Black Ninja screamed, (During the hours, Rocky final managed to find the strength and time to do it)Rocky, nearly unconscious, saw a flashing light in the sky, The light had all colors all over his body, for that was his true form.

Tumor got up from pinning down Rocky and bowed to the light beam. Titan, you have disobeyed the rules, you shall not attack without my permission. Understand?" Twintonavitio said with a legendary voice. "I am sorry, Tumor. I just needed to win. My soliders always loose, exept win we got Comrade Destructo, which was years ago. You see-"

Ash Ketchum meets the \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 10 "Twintonavitio, the Mega-Titan"

Twintonavitio charged into Tumor two million times faster the speed of light, causing Tumor to teleport to his throne, permanently. He then picked up the half conscious Rocky, which then Rocky would heal from his wounds. "I will always help a fellow Titan, especially one that is the best at something."  
Rocky then had his unconscious mind take over.

"Thanks Twintonavitio"  
"Before you go, give Rocky this." Twintonavitio gave Rocky's unconscious mind a vital part of his programming, the part that allows Rocky to turn into Black Ninja  
"Thanks." Then Twintonavitio snapped his fingers, making a secret 5-story house for Rocky's soliders. Then he snapped his fingers again, making, beds, full of food fridges, and most importantly, lots of Xboxs, PlayStation 4s, and many the unconscious soliders appeared in the beds.

"Thanks Twintonavitio, for everything. Then theunconcsous mind put in the vital piece in, and Rocky immediately woke up, then turned into Black Ninja.

Ash and Misty finally knew how much they loved each other.

The \\\\{S.A.K}/ had one heck of an adventure. As they went into the portal, the one behind them was She-She, Rocky (Who held each other's hands while Top was also waving bye to Ash and his friends. Snowball said, "Excellent Work, Rocky." As Jon changed into his current form, Snowball, or White Ninja (And he was also Rocky's pet cat)Then they went into the portal, waving goodbye to Ash and his friends, who waved back. Then FLASH! The portal disappeared.  
"Ash and Misty found who much they care about each other, while making new friends and having a good time. They watched the \\\\{S.A.K}/ battle, and was surprised at how Rocky could barely go unconscious at all. As Ash finds his way to Saffron city, what adventures are just waiting to appear? Find out in the next episode." TO BE CONTINUED the screen said, showing a picture of the mountains  
"Don't go away! The Pokérap is next! Ash said.

Then after the title credits appeared, playing the theme song, the Rocky in real life saw this and smiled at the Computer, which was playing the episode. "Looks like my hard work paid off after all. If only it happened in real life." He complained.

And so it did.

THE END


End file.
